


I'm Your Sinner, You're My Undoing

by Aristelzx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristelzx/pseuds/Aristelzx
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, everyone’s torn with the huge losses they have suffered, family and friends all reduced to memories. Hermione Granger is the only one out of the Golden Trio to return back to Hogwarts for her Eighth Year. However, little did this Muggleborn know that things will be very… different as a 19 year old still in school. What is there in the world that the brightest Witch of her age didn’t know of?





	I'm Your Sinner, You're My Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a FanFiction that is set after the Second Wizarding War (2nd May 1998). Some details may not be accurately aligned with the books/movies. Some Side Characters who perished during the war may be in this story but Main Characters who perished will not be brought back. 
> 
> This story is heading down the Omegaverse hole a.k.a Alpha/Beta/Omega Theme so do note.
> 
> This story also contains explicit / “NSFW” material, there is a warning before that section, please avoid it if you do not want to indulge in reading it. 
> 
> As the tag would say, this story will be centralized mostly on the romantic relationship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Please do not read if you heavily object this pairing.
> 
> This FanFiction is based off of the Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling. All Characters and Plot set in the books and movies belong to J.K. Rowling.

_1st July 1998_

_**Avada Kedavra!**_ A bolt of green was shot towards the brightest witch of her generation.  
" _Is this how I die? Now?"_ Her mind went blank, she saw flashes of her parents, her friends. Her legs stood paralyzed, she wouldn't and couldn't move. The once brave lioness seemed to have given up as the killing curse hit her right in the heart. The next thing she knew, she felt as though she was falling, spiraling down to the depths of the void. The never-ending cold darkness.

" **Hermione!"** A shrill voice splintered through the dark and she landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Hermione, we're going to be late, I don't want to keep McGonagall wait - Are you okay?" Hermione was lying on the floor dazed from her dream, still unable to register what happened. It took her a moment to look at the redhead who was staring at her with her bloodshot eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright, just another nightmare. You too?" The redhead pursed her lips into a thin line as she nodded slowly with downcast eyes.

* * *

It has been 2 months since Voldemort died, since the world seemed to clear of grey clouds and the feeling of impending doom. But the nightmares were persistent, how could it not? The corpses she saw that day never left her mind, the faces of her loved ones and friends haunted her every night. The list of casualties and fatalities went on and on, and everyone else who survived suffered in one way or another.

After that day, everything was a mess, mass funerals were done hastily to honor the fallen comrades in an attempt to revert to how everything was before the war started as soon as possible. The Golden Trio were furious about how the new Ministry was trying to rush through the funerals, or as how Ron had put it, "It is as if they were sweeping dirty laundry under the bed, trying to pretend the war did not happen!" However, as it was such a sensitive and solemn time for everyone, they decided to shut their mouths and settled on holding memorials for the people they knew.

For weeks, owls flew endlessly through the sky day and night as they delivered words of condolences and of course, issues of The Daily Prophet rejoicing over the death of the Dark Lord and this time it was permanent. And on the last day of May, all Seventh year students of Hogwarts received a letter that reminded them that life had to move on. All Seventh Years had the choice to go back as Eighth Years the following term to complete their N.E.W.T.s or they could choose not to and move forward into the adult world.

The trio had been at the burrow, comforting one another in the warmth of the bustling Weasley household. Losing Fred was… painful and Hermione was afraid that her presence would not have been ideal. Contrary to her belief, Mrs. Weasley enveloped her in her arms and assured her that it was fine and that she preferred her around. Hermione had no choice but to accept her generous offer, besides, she had nowhere else to go. Her parents were somewhere in Australia and there had been no progress in locating them. She was a wreck all the time, wondering if she did the right thing but every time she questioned herself, Mrs. Weasley was there to offer a motherly hug and reassure her.

After barely a week of consideration, Harry and Ron had decided that they weren't going to complete their studies at Hogwarts, opting to instead start their training as Aurors. One of the 'perks' of being War Heros/Heroine was that the Golden Trio each received the Order of Merlin, First Class and were commended for their dueling skills and bravery. With that meant that they had free passes to be Aurors without the need to complete their N.E.W.T.s. Hermione being, well, Hermione chose to advance as an Eighth year to complete her N.E.W.T.s as well as to buy her some time before deciding her further future. Besides, Hermione had received an extra letter, informing her that she was being offered the position of being Head Girl and furthermore, Ginny was going to be Assistant to Head Girl. It wouldn't be that bad going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Fast-tracking to present time, Hermione and Ginny were in the Gryffindor Tower rushing to dress in their robes to make up for oversleeping. Professor, or rather, Headmistress McGonagall had given both girls permission to help out with the Eighth Year Students' arrangements this year. After the boys had departed from the Burrow to commence their Auror Training, the girls just could not sit still. They simply had to busy themselves with something, anything.

After all, that was what everyone had been doing, George busied himself with new inventions for the shop. With the war over, the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was always packed with people, though George mostly kept himself secluded on the upper floor. Percy is still working with the Ministry although he has definitely toned down a lot, being sure to put his family ahead of his career this time. Bill and Fleur went back to Shell Cottage, often dropping by the Burrow to accompany Mrs. Weasley. While Arthur got promoted to become the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Everyone was trying their hardest to deal with the aftereffects of war, all of them were coping as best as they could.

"Hello Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, care to join me for breakfast?" The Headmistress looked up from the spread of food on the table as the girls burst through the doors of the Great Hall. They hurried over to the single long table in the middle of the hall and sat in front of the Headmistress. "Sorry Headmistress, we had - er - we overslept" Ginny's face turned a light shade of light pink as the Headmistress regarded her with a tinge of sympathy and concern. McGonagall's lips curled up slightly as she waved her wand and summoned two bowls of… "The Muggles call it 'Lucky Charms', they say it's a delightful treat for bad mornings." The two girls looked from one another before settling their eyes down, inspecting the little rainbow bits in the cereal.

Hermione smiled, touched by McGonagall's kind and motherly gesture. "I've never had it, my parents…," she paused at the mention of her parents with a slight furrow of her eyebrows but forced herself to continue with a slight smile, "they never let me have these, said it was bad for my teeth, thank you Headmistress." McGonagall gave her a tender smile as they had breakfast with Ginny squealing and commenting on the taste of each Marshmallow she popped in her mouth, although Hermione was fairly sure they all tasted the same as she thought inwardly and chuckled.

After breakfast, McGonagall led them up to her office as they started discussing the accommodations of the Eighth Years which would be in another wing of the school. With all the restoration of the castle in place, McGonagall had decided to use some of the excess funds on building a new smaller wing for dormitories. After the Eighth Years have graduated, the dormitories would be used as accommodation for future student exchange programs that the Ministry have been setting their minds on in order to foster stronger ties with the other schools. Since the wing will be extended from the courtyard, it seems to be located quite near the Great Hall as well as the other Houses' Dormitories, which will be convenient.

The Eighth Years will still have access to their House's Common Rooms but they will all share a Common Room of their own. The structure of the dorm would be similar to the original one with a portrait hanging at its entrance. At McGonagall's suggestion, Hermione had decided that this year's password would be ' _Lucky Charms'_ with Ginny complaining that Neville might never set foot in the dorm. Well, Ginny was not supposed to know the password but as an Assistant to Head Girl, she could be excused. After all, Ginny was all Hermione had this year. Hermione was elated to be able to work alongside the ever so boisterous redhead, thankful that McGonagall had chosen two Seventh Years as Assistants to the Eighth Year Head Girl and Boy.

After the long discussion and McGonagall hurrying the girls off to bulldoze through the enormous pile of paperwork on her desk, the girls decided to grab lunch before heading back to the dorm. "Hey, who do you think is the Head Boy? I know his Assistant is Colin Creevey," Ginny scowled as she recalled the poor boy who was petrified during the events of the Chamber of Secrets. "Well, I don't think it matters, I just hope it's not Malfoy…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she stared blankly at the courtyard. _How_ _ **is**_ _Malfoy? The last I saw him, was at his trial…_ "I thought that you were fine with him, you testified for him, didn't you?" Ginny was right, but it felt more like a habit to find Malfoy distasteful than actual hatred. After all, Hermione did defend him when Harry was pinning Malfoy on being a Death Eater, and he was right.

"Ginny, actually, I had a slight - slight… well, nevermind." Hermione pressed her hands against her cheeks as she felt them warm up. Much to her disappointment, Ginny did not let go of the topic, "So… you had a crush on Draco Malfoy? The guy who called you a **Mudblood**?" Ginny emphasized hard on that word as she cringed. "I did… it wasn't anything serious! Just… quite persistent. Especially since he owled me a thick letter apologizing to me about his - his behavior towards me." Her flushed cheeks seemed to make her face feel hotter now as she recalled that one particular paragraph that made her heart skip a beat.

 _I'm so sorry that I was such a prat towards you. I'd hoped that we could've been friends since the first day I saw you but I'm a Malfoy and I'm expected to hold certain beliefs, ones that I_ _no longer care for_ _. I've always found you_ _charming_ _, every time you showed off your_ _brilliant mind_ _is_ _amazing_ _._ _Please forgive me._

"He's a Slytherin! He must be sucking up to you just because you testified for him! Such a sly bastard he is!" Hermione gently shoved Ginny as the redhead seemed to have steam coming out of her ears, "He sent it before he was arrested Ginny, he didn't even seem to think that there would be a trial for him. He assumed he would just sent thrown into Azkaban and forgotten, which he could have but we pleaded for him personally." The steam seemed to have stopped as she finished and the conversation was over. The girls sat in silence as they ate lunch and drank jugfuls of Pumpkin Juice.

They walked side by side back to the Gryffindor Tower in an uncomfortable silence with Hermione silently cursing herself for thinking it was a good idea to let her confession ruin the day. As they stepped through the portrait hole, Ginny suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned abruptly, staring at Hermione with a serious look on her freckled face. Hermione let out a gasp, "Merlin! Ginny, don't do that." Ginny studied her face as she put a hand on her heart to steady her palpitating heart, the brave lioness had become quite jumpy ever since the war. "Hermione… If - … If you really like Malfoy, I'll be here for you. Whether he is a prat like before or your Slytherin Prince Charming, I'll be here… Always." Before Hermione could exclaim that all she had was a slight crush towards the grey-eyed blonde, Ginny scurried up the tower, telling Hermione that there shall be no further discussion of this.

**[End of Chapter 1]**


End file.
